Syakomon
, , |s1=Syakomon X }} Syakomon is a Crustacean Digimon. Syakomon is concealed in a sturdy shell shaped like a clam. Its shell developed rapidly, so its insides look like an in-training slime. This cunning creature entices foes with its cute face and attacks when they get close. When the shell is closed it has enough defensive strength to easily repel light attacks.Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Attacks *'Black Pearl Shot'This attack is called Black Pearl Blast in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Black Pearl): Shoots jadeite formed inside its body at enemies. *'Water Pressure'This attack is named "Water Drill" in Digimon Fusion, "Thanks for the DigiCards!" 05. (Water Screw): Drills an enemy with a twisting blast of water. *'Water Shot': Attacks with a bursting stream of water. Design Etymologies ;Shakomon (シャコモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon Fusion, "Island Zone in Chaos!" 04. media. * |硨磲貝|shakogai}}. ;Syakomon Name used in American English media. * of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure tri. A Syakomon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World 2 Syakomon can digivolve to Octomon (0-2 DP) or Gesomon (3+ DP). Its signature move is '''Blackpearl Shot'. As a wild digimon, it's teamed up with Betamon and Otamamon. Syakomon is one of digimons asked by Professor Piyotte. Digimon World 3 Syakomon is only available as a Blue Rookie Card with 0/2. Digimon Racing Syakomon will keep you in the air for a moment if they catch you at the end of track Coastline. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Syakomon is #58 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Aquan species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Metal element. Its basic stats are 124 HP, 120 MP, 67 Attack, 72 Defense, 59 Spirit, 47 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Money Saver 1 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Syakomon digivolves into Coelamon, Shellmon, or KaratsukiNumemon. In order to degenerate into Syakomon, your Digimon must be at least LV9. Syakomon can DNA Digivolve into Ebidramon with DotAgumon. It can be hatched from the Blue Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Syakomon is #050, and is a Rookie-level, Tank-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Confusion Protection and Health 100% traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Loop Swamp. Syakomon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve into Octomon, Hookmon, or Coelamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Syakomon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Syakomon can be hatched from the Blue Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Syakomon can DigiFuse to Coelamon with Crabmon or to Dorugamon with Dorumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Syakomon is a Water Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Ikkakumon, and Seadramon. Its special attack is Black Pearl Blast and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. In Complete Edition, Syakomon can also digivolve to Coelamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Syakomon is #035 and is a Water Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Ikkakumon, Seadramon, and Coelamon. It's special attack is Black Pearl Blast and its support skill is Deep Savers which increases damage from Water skills by 15%. Digimon Masters Syakomon digivolves to Gesomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Syakomon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to Gesomon and Ebidramon. Digimon Links Syakomon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to ShellNumemon, Gekomon, Ikkakumon, and Seadramon. Digimon ReArise Syakomon digivolves from Bukamon and can digivolve to Seadramon. Notes and references